


Why a Snap?

by fanomy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanomy/pseuds/fanomy
Summary: There's zero reason.. Might as well give the Finger..Or just decide.





	Why a Snap?

Even as he was rolling away..

 

He felt them.

Heard with not through ears that terrible, so sharp, song.

Without outward sign.  _ **not even a finger snap.**_

he changed himself.

 

_Then; he snapped them away._

 

....

 

_**Tonys place** _

 

It was a party.

 

Morgan sat by her mom and Uncle.

 

Adults were drunk.

 

But the Sober ones looked at the great magic trick..

 

"I The Bearer Of All! The Great Lord Pots!"

 

Tony held high the magic Glove.

"Will now save from the past the stone that were Destroyed by Thanos." 

 

On the table.. They Appeared.

Steve was mesmerized.

 

"I-I thought.."

 

"I just kill him as he landed there and took them."

And then the stones on his glove vanished.

 

"Back where they came from. Which means."

 

Right infront of him. Natsha Appeared.

 

Clint began to cry. Then ran to hug her.

 

Then all the Avengers.

 

"We Won?"

At first, he just noded. Then Clint regained speach. But only Natasha could understand.. which was good enough.. Really.

 

Then he took to meet his Family. Again.

 

They hugged her. Thanking them that the Father and Husband in their family didn't have to die.

 

_After it all.._

They sat. Slighly tipsy..

 

Blond and Dark.

 

"I love You."

"I Konw. I Love You too."

"You know what I mean Tony."

 

"Steve, You have more Sexual Chemistry with me than with any woman I ever saw you with.

I've Always known."

 

Steve seemed a bit hurt.

 

"But I was already happily taken when we met. And when that was maybe false.. you were not ready to acknowledge that."

 

The now Stone sober blond was crestfallen. 

 

He began to shake as his best friend, but now never something more, hugged him close.

 

"Would you like me to send you back to her?"

 

"I Don't know"

"Let me know when."

 

He kissed his brow. And gave him a bottle of Tequila. Maybe he'll actually two seconds of actual inebriation.

 

Then left for his wife.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
